One Last Touch
by goctyudicbdkvhb175749674
Summary: Warning: This fanfic contains Yaoi. It's for MidnightEcho's contest. Dynamis and Rago have been together for decades at this point, and Dynamis is now sixty-five years. He knew the time would come, but why so soon? Why did Rago have to be on his dying bed now? DynamisxRago AU.


**Hello to the people reading this! Just in case you haven't picked up warning in the summary, this is a Yaoi fanfic, and if you don't like it... well... um, you don't have to read it. A lot of you are probably like, "Gocty?! Why are you publishing a Yaoi fanfic?! Wait, you like Yaoi?" Well dear reader, I do enjoy Yaoi, and I LOVE the DynamisxRago pairing, A LOT! They're so cute together!**

** Oh, and grabbing a box of tissues is recommended. This is for MidnightEcho's contest! Also, this is an AU.**

* * *

><p>"No... T-this... this can't be happening!" Dynamis dropped his phone as it hit the floor with a soft thud on the light brown carpeted floor. Tears soaked the skin on his face, and sounds of whimpering echoed through the room. He couldn't help it, he knew that the time would come eventually, but why so soon? Okay, well, he and Rago had only married each other forty years ago.<p>

But why now? Couldn't it wait a little longer? Their forty-first wedding anniversary would come around in one week, but Dynamis had less than three days to see Rago again. Dynamis' phone let off a beep as the caller on the other end dialed off, and Dynamis opened his suitcase packing up his things to rush out the hotel and catch the nearest plane. He only took a one week trip to another part of Japan to unwind, and now this happened?

He heard the news, he knew that the time came for Rago to leave the earth, and he just received that call telling him about death brushing against Rago, waiting at his doorstep. Rago got hospitalized just last night with a lung infection, pneumonia, and Dynamis didn't receive the phone call telling him the information until now. The sixty-five year-old sat himself down on the hotel bed burying his face in his hands choking back cries, and he couldn't help but sob.

Tears trailed down his face dampening his cloths and the bedspread around him. Time suddenly seemed to slow as if that one call held back the clock. Dynamis wished the he could press slow motion on time to reach Rago before he... before he died...

Dynamis dragged himself out the room with the handle clasped in his hands with the wheeled suitcase rolling behind him squeaking down the red fabric blanketing over the floor desperately scramming into the elevator crowded with people trying to catch the bus, and Dynamis had to squeeze his way through the masses of people checking out the hotel. He did his best to sprint running as fast as he could, but age proved to take its toll on his body as his breath started to grow heavy with a crushing force that took over his lungs.

He did manage to hail a taxi but it took a while. The car rumbled and vibrated, and Dynamis folded his hands in his lap nervously flicking his fingers wanting, hoping, wishing with all his might that this ordeal had just played in his dreams while he slept or Rago would somehow pull through and live. But he knew, he could never fool himself into thinking that things would turn out alright, he wished, but most of them never came true. He begged, but most of his pleas to fate never got granted.

Crossing his fingers, Dynamis bit his bottom lip feeling the saliva build up in his throat hoping that Rago could survive. He slipped on a black jacket and brown cotton gloves wrapping around his thin boney fingers to cope with the chilly weather that settled while in shivering, not only from the cold, but from the haunting jittery fingers of uncertainty that combed through the air uneasily stroking him in fear as the taxi swerved to the airport. Dynamis could only climb on the plane after he stepped out the taxi with the chains of grief weighing him down with every time his foot moved forward to walk.

Those life support machines kept Rago in the realm of the living, for now, but just wait a day or two, and Rago would likely pass on. And Dynamis intended to see his lover one last time before Rago could go, a painful and depressing thought.

Loud screeching honking jolted in Dynamis' ears as the taxi driver slammed his hand on the car horn to get the blue-eyed male's attention making Dynamis instantly turn around gasping and panting. He gulped.

Rushing in with his luggage, Dynamis made he best effort of a mad dash through the security and buying tickets and whatnot. Dynamis' teeth started to chatter as he became more and more frantic to see Rago with the seconds ticking by feeling like hours although he had this sense of dread wash over him as if a title wave of negative emotions Dynamis hadn't felt in a long time drown any happiness smothering his soul and spirit.

The grey chair Dynamis sat on with his knees crossed rocked back and forth with the tense mood that circled around Dynamis gaining intensity as that faint click on the clock jerked by slowly moving the hands of the clock hanging off the wall. The doctors told Dynamis on the phone that Rago would most likely have about two to three days to live at most, what if Rago's body gave up while Dynamis just sat there?

"This is such a selfish thought..." Dynamis brought his knees up to his chest letting the showering of water drip from his eyes ignoring everyone who looked at him, Dynamis did not care what anyone thought of him now, he just didn't, the same way he felt before he met Rago. Before Rago came into his life, Dynamis didn't find a point in living. His father kicked him out for who he loved, his crying made him an easy target for bullying, and all that happened so long ago, at about from twelve to six-teen years of age.

But Dynamis knew, well, at least he thought that he didn't deserve to wish that Rago would live for until he could reach, to Dynamis, it seemed for that of his own benefit, and Dynamis did not enjoy that feeling of selfishness, after all, he thought that Rago would succumb to death when he would, and it appeared inconsiderate if Dynamis wanted Rago to live just to see Rago again. Maybe Rago wanted to die? Rago battled several illnesses as the two got older, and getting to walk away from all that suffering, is not always wanted from people who want to push through, but for those who want to give up... What if Rago wanted to end it all?

That got Dynamis thinking about that fine line between wanting something for someone else or your own gain. He wanted to touch Rago again, badly, he wanted that than anything else in the world, and he wished he could. But he had to venture to the other side of Japan at that time. Why couldn't Dynamis stay a little longer to guarantee someone to hold Rago's hand when he lay on his dying bed?

All these thoughts clouded Dynamis' mind swirling in this unforgiving storm inside him that could leave him wrecked, possibly broken and shattered into a million pieces like a glass vase that got smashed ten times over, how would his sanity deal with all this? Would he loose his mind like he did when he turned fifteen?

The pain, the suffering, the heartache, every bad moment Dynamis had came crashing down on top of him. When Dynamis had such hard times with no motivation to even eat, who comforted him through all of this? Who hugged him when he had a bad day? Rago. How could Dynamis repay all that Rago did for, all the times that Rago let Dynamis cling on him, all the times that Rago pulled Dynamis out that deep hole cruel life let Dynamis fall down, all the times Dynamis cried himself to sleep as Rago held his hand giving him a gentle goodnight kiss saying the sweetest things imaginable.

Dynamis felt really lucky that all the people Rago could have chosen to bond with, he chose him. Rago for some reason, chose the most unpopular guy in school over all those pretty people and people who actually had social skills. But in high school, Rago walked up to Dynamis, the weird socially awkward shy kid who cried all the time.

Come to think about it, why did Rago decide that he wanted even take the time and energy to even talk to Dynamis? In school, simply chatting with Dynamis could ruin someone's reputation, but Rago took all those risks and disregarded his popularity for Dynamis. Why? That question toyed with Dynamis' brain every now and then, but Rago would always tell Dynamis that he risked his social status in school because... because he loved him. Rago actually said that he loved Dynamis with all his heart.

And Dynamis cared about Rago just as much as Rago cared about him, Dynamis loved Rago with all his heart as well. Rago giving him a soft kiss on the cheek would instantly make his day better as Dynamis could just forget all the worries in his life and focus on Rago letting his mind wonder in Rago's warm and powerful arms.

The loudspeaker sounded with a little too much static for everyone in the airport to withstand showing frustrated grumbles as Dynamis' flight got announced, and Dynamis swallowed this ball of spit that coated his mouth with all the questions bouncing around in his head teary-eyed as his slightly turning white hair that mixed with still existent lavender-grey locks swayed back and forth as if they got caught in terror's grasp that blew them around in messy spikes.

Tip-tap-tip-tap, the footstep thumped in the near empty airport. Dynamis had gone to the airport on a weekday, and weekdays a thankfully scarce of people because Dynamis could not have any delays for his flight, he couldn't, not if he wanted to reach Rago in time as his desire to do as much as see Rago's face and touch him again pulsed through him, and Dynamis flipped through all of his memories fondly looking back on every genuine smile, every kiss, every time they held hands, every time he and Rago could show how much they loved each other...

Fresh water pooled from Dynamis' eyes continuing to create an ocean or something on Dynamis face as Dynamis let the tears fall not able to control them as people would steel glances at him looking in disgust at that old man sobbing his eyes out. They didn't understand what Dynamis went through, they didn't understand that his beloved would almost collapse so close to death.

No one understood Dynamis, except for Rago... Sometimes, Dynamis couldn't even figure out himself, and he spent countless hours trying to figure out his own behavior and actions and why everyone but Rago hated him. His father hated him, his peers hated him, almost everyone hated him, life hated him, it despised him.

But why did Rago love him? Why did Rago love him so much? Rago could have just turned his back on Dynamis and not care, but Rago did care, he, for the first time in Dynamis' life, showed compassion, patience, love, friendship, and so much more helping Dynamis pushing around the hurtles life flung at him, helping Dynamis to... to trust people again.

Dynamis gave a quick but informative glance out the window to find that plane had risen from the ground now in midair. Now he had to wait for several hours, and hopefully, Rago would hang in there, hopefully, Dynamis could say to Rago "I love you" one last time. Dynamis would give anything, even his teeth or something, to confront Rago, the man that could give him the confidence and joyfulness that completely neglected him before that moment when Rago walked up to Dynamis and talked to him.

Not able to sleep despite his exhausted state, Dynamis leaned against the wall of the airplane hearing the high-pitched growling of the engine that drifted him off deeper into his thoughts and deepen Dynamis' discovery in his subconscious feelings hoping that the plane would get to Rago in time.

* * *

><p>A few hours later:<p>

Beep, beep, beep... the heat monitor went with its annoying beeps that would drive anyone mad if they listened to it long enough, including Rago. Those bothersome bleeps and beeps rang in Rago's ears like the time Dynamis gave Rago country music to listen to, Rago hated country music with passion, but he didn't hate Dynamis, quite the opposite.

He just wondered if his love would come here and... and... and to talk to him, reassure that everything would turn out okay, comfort him, love him... How could Rago make up for all that lavender-grey-haired blue-eyed beauty gave him? Dynamis brought so much joy into his life, and Dynamis, he gave Rago... a reason to live, someone to live for, and some to love, someone to care about, someone to stay with him no matter what happened turning down anyone else as his lover. If Dynamis dated one of those other popular kids, he would become popular, but he smiled at the most feared kid in school earning the disapproval of many others.

Rago could not understand why everyone hated Dynamis so much, Dynamis cried, but of someone got as upset as Dynamis would even once, they would understand, and when he and Dynamis first stirred up a conversation that day, Dynamis appeared as very shy and conservative at first, but once he opens up to you, he can bring so much light into someone's life.

"He's not going to come..." Rago shook his head. No way would anyone go through the trouble to travel so far just to see someone for possibly a few seconds. Rago had this feeling of extreme weakness, he knew that Dynamis wouldn't take the news of him getting stuck in a hospital very well, but would he volunteer his time and energy just to come and visit Rago?

Of course, Rago could use some company, but all his friends would most likely not hear the news until later, and then, when his friends did find out, Rago would most likely already drop down dead at that point, upsetting yes, but what could Rago do now, force himself out of bed and fly to where Dynamis went? Well, Rago did consider himself a rebel, especially the teenage version of him.

"Dynamis... where are you...? I want to see you, to touch you, to hold you..." Rago's voice trembled as he used maximum effort just to speak that one sentence. His body deteriorated so quickly, sad how an illness can have such a severe impact on you.

"Rago..." a sniffling familiar voice cried out making Rago perk up in seconds. Rago used and required so much strength and aching to turn his head and see the lovely face, but every bit of pain, proved as worth it as Rago shakily turned himself to come face to face with Dynamis.

"Dynamis..." Rago tenderly smiled as Dynamis' cries broke into sobs, and Dynamis scuttled on Rago's hospital bed with wet salty warm tears rimming his dueled over time blue eyes making his eyes glossy and look so... sad...

"I-I-" Dynamis broke out into more tears as he tried to finish his words. "I-I... d-don't want to... t-to loose you!" Dynamis let Rago wrap his hand around him, and Dynamis lowered his body to make it easier for Rago to give him a hug and lessen the strain as much as he could on Rago's now frail and shuttering like a loose leaf on a tree fluttering in the winds wildly body.

"Dyna-" Rago attempted to say the name of his precious love but no avail. He had to pause and cough harshly making Dynamis tear up further, and Dynamis hated the sight of Rago in so much pain. "Dynamis..." Rago managed to say the word. "I love you. I love with all my heart. And please don't be so upset. My time has gone, and you still have some more years, but we WILL met each other again. I promise you..."

"Rago!" Dynamis whimpers clutching Rago close as if that hug could cure him of all that misery that stung his heart, but Dynamis knew that Rago's time to go would come soon, very soon as Rago broke out into another fit of violent coughs.

"You don't want to stay her too long and catch what I have-" Rago coughed again, this time a little less severely, but the sight as sounds still tugged on Dynamis' heart, hard. Rago somehow spoke the words, "D-Dynamis, the doctor says that pneumonia can spread from person to person-" Rago choked on his spit in the middle of another coughing fit.

"B-but I don't want to leave you!" Dynamis let out more sobs as Rago coughed again.

"You don't want to catch this lung infection either," Rago's voice sounded raspy and dry as if he did have water in weeks as Rago's hand pushed gently against Dynamis urging him to get out the room, no way would some as precious as Dynamis would get this nasty bacterial infection. "I beg you, leave, it's for your own good. I don't want to suffer through with pneumonia, it's awful-" Rago couldn't stop the bought of coughing that came and went as Dynamis obeyed Rago's request with tears in his eyes rushing out the room."Dynamis, I love you..."

"Rago, I love to you too."

The fact that Dynamis could get pneumonia just like Rago, that that made Rago's heart break, he didn't want Dynamis get this, not in a million years. Dynamis scrambled out the room crying, and Rago wished that he could hold Dynamis, comfort him, reassure that everything would correct itself, but he couldn't. Doctors predicted that he wouldn't even last the night.

In the waiting room, Dynamis sat there choking back sobs and the warm salt-flavored tears that flowed down his face as depression dominated his system with the doctors and nurses doing everything in their power to calm him down, but only Rago could. Only Rago could comfort him, only Rago could calm him, sooth him, make him forget about all the pain this cruel world had to offer.

Then it happened, the next day, when Dynamis woke up from the chair still in the hospital waiting room, the doctors told him, Rago, died. Rago passed away a few hours ago, and it took a few seconds for the news to sink into Dynamis. But when he realized what happened, Dynamis felling on his knees in tears once again screaming, "NO! No! T-this... how is this possible!?" He cried for a good two hours as people passed by giving his either concerning or weird looks.

But nothing could change what had happened, Rago died, he dropped down dead. Throughout his life, Dynamis had a part of him that wished he and Rago could die at the same time, but that seemed unrealistic to say the very least. Dynamis never gave death much of a thought until now. But now, Dynamis begged that he could fall asleep and get life over with and die as well, but he knew that it probably won't happen...

* * *

><p>Five years later:<p>

Dynamis sat there, on the couch, on the couch he and Rago used to sit on all the time. He never got over Rago's death and probably never will. He sobbed his eyes out at Rago funeral and couldn't stay there for more than ten minutes from all the emotional trauma that brought on. But Dynamis remembered this promise he made to Rag when he and Rago started dating.

He could still hear Rago's words still bounce around in his hear, "Dynamis, whatever happens, whatever life throws at you, don't give up. Don't end it all. I can see it in your eyes, you want to end all this pain and suffering this world has brought on you, but let me tell you one thing, promise that you won't kill yourself, keep living, because your life is worth so much more than something that can be taken away right then and there..."

Dynamis promised, he promised to keep on living, and he did that. He kept his promise he made to Rago so many years ago. That promise kept Dynamis going, kept Dynamis stepping out of bed everyday to face the world. He knew the time for him to leave this world would come eventually, just not now. And he knew that one day, he could see Rago again, and he still waited for that day, that day where he and Rago could walk down the street hand in hand, that day where they could walk down the sidewalk or something saying how much they loved each other.

But that day hadn't arrived yet, and Dynamis grabbed a book from his shelf, a photo album, a photo album of all the pictures he and Rago took as he looked back at their amazing lives together. He would see Rago again one day, he knew it for a fact, he knew that one day, he could once again plant a kiss on Rago's forehead, and the two could laugh at each other, chat, and just spend time together.

He knew that day would come, he just knew it. But for now, he could only remember and look at this photo album full of old pictures of him and Rago. He would meet Rago again, one day, he would, just not now. He had to wait. But once he didn't have to wait any longer, he would jump up for joy and hop in Rago's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>So how do you think? Like it? Hate it? Somewhere in between? Please read and review and give me your 100% honest opinions! I'm not very good in the romance category, so hopefully, this romance was okay.<strong>


End file.
